


Let Us Be In Love

by moushkas



Category: Glee
Genre: AU- Game of Thrones, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Come play, Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, M/M, Nomadic Tribes, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Royalty, Sexual Violence, Wartime Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moushkas/pseuds/moushkas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Kurt Hummel of the Central Kingdom needs to save his poor and broken kingdom. The only way to do so is by becoming the consort of the Karofsky Tribe leader, Krol David.</p>
<p>The love story of Prince Kurt and Krol David in the time of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladucame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladucame/gifts), [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



> Glee Kink Meme Fill  
> For **Karomeled** : [ The Original Prompt Post ](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/32650.html?thread=41175946#t41175946)

**Let Us Be In Love**  
Fill for **Anonymous** and **Karomeled**

 

King Burt of the Central Kingdom watched his fragile, pale son soak in a bath filled with honey and milk. The maids cleaned his body gently, as if he were going to break under their touch. King Burt wondered where he’d gone wrong raising his son. Because, despite the pale skin, the frail bone structure and his feminine demure, Prince Kurt was a man and should not be treated as a woman.

“You’re pouting again, Dad.” Kurt mentioned, his own bright and puffy lips curved downwards in a frown.

The king sighed, “Councilwoman Sue has given you robes for the Ceremony.”

They were hideous robes, ones of the lightest, most expensive silk that would fall off his son’s body with the slightest gust of wind. However, Councilwoman Sue Sylvester had said they would be perfect for Kurt’s presentation. King Burt despised them, not only for their feminine quality but what they entailed. The Central Kingdom, poor and rundown as it was, had recently been invaded by the nomadic tribe of Karofsky, led by the undefeated Krol David. For the protection and power of his lands, the council suggested presenting Kurt as a bedmate to the Krol who favored sex slave gifts from his enemies. Burt did not agree, his son was not a woman to be bartered and despite his delicate qualities, he would be future King of the Central Kingdom. 

But King Burt needed an army to maintain his lands and the only way he could would be through offering the Prince to Krol David. Thus Kurt’s milk and honey bath and the sheer silk robes he was to wear.

Kurt was quiet, taking a block of sandstone and scraping it across his pale skin, “Did she?”

“Yes,” He sighed, easing in to the chair that was given to him, “Imported from the distant kingdom of California.” 

“Thank her for me.” Kurt sighed, easing deeper into the bath. They shared a moment of silence before he turned to his father, “I do not wish to marry him.”

King Burt sighed, “He will destroy us all, Kurt.” The prince did not respond but the King knew his request was understood. Kurt would be presented to the Krol David and the Central Kingdom would have their leverage back, “Be dressed, son. We need to be ready for Krol’s arrival.”

With that, the king left his son alone. That is when Kurt’s step-brother, General Finn, stepped into the room, carrying the delicate silk that would be Kurt’s robes. Kurt looked at the thing, entirely more upset now that he was seeing his robes. A maid took the dress and Finn bowed low to his brother, “I’ll be with you every step of the way, Kurt.”

Kurt sighed, “I know. I just wish it was not me.”

Finn heaved a great sigh himself, “There is no one else.”

***

Waiting for Krol David to approach the palace was some of the most terrifying minutes of Kurt’s life. He continued to watch the worn pathway from the main village to the entrance of the castle, waiting for the brute that would be his future. He tried not to move to much for fear of the soft silk ripping right off his body. It modestly covered him, a gold collar was wrapped tight around his neck, the pale grays, whites, and blue of the silk falling down his lithe frame until it reached the ground, a bunch creating a train behind him. The silk bunched as his hips, showing the curve of his small torso and thin hips. The clothe created flowing sleeves that ended long past his pale arms but flowed behind him in the soft wind.

“This is taking too long.” Finn muttered beside Kurt. He wore a simple black tunic and a pair of riding pants, prepared for the long journey he’d take with his step brother. Kurt envied Finn for even though his face was soft and beardless like a boy, no one could mistake him for a woman.

Councilwoman Sue turned to Finn with a disgruntled look, “The Karofsky tribe comes when the come. If they hear you complain, they’ll kill us all.”

Finn gulped and remained quiet just as noise began to pick up from the west. Soldiers stationed around the garden became tense, some even running about with their swords drawn. The thunder of a mass of horses echoed around the quiet castle grounds. The parade of large horses and larger men came into Kurt’s sight and stopped right in front of their pathway. The group of five men were just a few feet away and Kurt shivered in fear.

The men were all shirtless, their tanned skin revealed for the entire courtyard to see. Their chests were that of men, well defined and large. Their meaty legs were covered in tight leather skins with scary looking swords resting at their hips. They towered over the knights and men from the Central Kingdom and smiled darkly like they knew it. Their angry looking faces were painted around the eyes, disguising their true appearance. Their hair was dark and wild looking, either spread wide or pulled back in leather string. 

Kurt was terrified by the obvious brute strength the Karofsky Tribe men were showing. He stepped away, stopped only by Finn’s large hand. King Burt and Councilwoman Sue stepped forward as a large, dark horse came forward. Sitting regally on the back of the beast was a well-built man with solid brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. He snarled openly at King Burt and his council as they approached.

Councilwoman Sue stepped forward, “Ah! Krol David. May I present to you our wonderful royal family. King Burt of the Central Kingdom,” She gestured to King Burt who stepped forward with Councilwoman Sue, “His step-son General Finn and the Prince Kurt Hummel.”

She walked the path from the steps of the castle up to the area where the leader and his men were at. Her arms were stretched wide in a gesture of friendliness as she began to speak in some choppy, angry sounding language. King Burt followed closely behind her, stepping out of the way when she gestured to the expanse of the gardens and the castle behind her. Her voice would rise and falling rapidly as if she was just filling the silent air between them. 

Kurt’s eyes found Krol David upon his horse and could not help but stare. He made to step forward but Finn latched tightly onto his upper arm.

Krol David was a dark, wild looking man. He did not look like the tall, fit men from Kurt’s kingdom which worried Kurt all the more. Central Kingdom men were honest, easy to read with charming smiles and wide expressions. Krol David sat stiffly on his horse, staring straight at Kurt, their eyes locked in some soul-reading stare.

“I’ve heard that the men of Karofsky do not cut their hair until they are defeated in battle.” Finn whispered close to Kurt’s ear. His voice was high, excited and proud, ignorant of the fear those words ignited in Kurt, “They say Krol David has never been defeated. He’s a violent, sadistic man, a barbarian of course, but a true man of war.” Kurt did not wish to hear such things. A man of war often forgot that life was not always admits war. And Kurt’s greatest fear was the violence of a man like Krol David would come upon himself, “And you’ll be his consort.”

“My dear porcelain,” Councilwoman Sue turned to Kurt, “Come here.”

Kurt steeled himself against Finn’s words, against the anxiety of his situation and walked the pathway to Krol David. He passed his father without looking at the man and stepped up next to Councilwoman Sue, all the while feeling the Krol’s eyes on him. 

Councilwoman Sue pressed Kurt forward, beyond where she stood and nearly underneath Krol David’s horse. The leader’s dark eyes never left Kurt’s face, his stare was deep and knowing. He did not say a word to them, nor did he blink. Kurt still felt a spark low in his belly, something hot and mortifying as he held the full attention of Krol David.

There was a moment, as if time had stood still between them. The Krol’s head tilted just slightly and then he turned his horse back towards the exit. Without a word, without a gesture, Krol David and his men rode back out of the palace and to wherever they had set up their camp. 

“That’s it?” King Burt cried out in shock. Councilwoman Sue nodded, resting her cold hand on Kurt’s shoulder, “But he didn’t say anything? Are we safe? Is he going to raid our kingdom? Did he like Kurt?”

There was a moment of silence again, the birds chirped in the trees above them and Kurt could still hear the pounding of the horses. Kurt idly wondered if he would ever be able to breath again.

Councilwoman Sue sighed, “Trust me, if he did not like our Prince, we would know.”

***

In the late afternoon, as the sun started to set passed the trees and buildings, Finn escorted Kurt down to the village beyond the castle boundaries. Kurt’s robes were thankfully heavier for his wedding. King Burt had taken his wife’s, Kurt’s mother, wedding dress and fashioned it to Kurt’s frame. The silver satin wrapped tightly around Kurt’s frame, falling loose by his legs and trailing behind him to gather leaves and dirt, only a lady servant carried the train, making sure it did not touch the ground. A white shawl wrapped around Kurt’s shoulders, hiding his arms, shoulders and back. It was tied to his torso by a golden belt, the dragon emblem of his family resting in the center. 

He felt much warmer in these robes and with his hair gentle combed and braided with flowers, he felt more like a bride than a slave exchanging masters. Though the wedding night still caused him to quake in the silk slippers he wore, the dress eased a little of the fear. 

They entered the village beneath the castle and were presented with a crowd of men and women dancing around a bonfire. There was music playing, people laughing and drinking and a crowd around the shoreline. General Finn pressed closely to Kurt, guiding him gently through the throngs of people and up to the platform where Krol David was waiting.

They passed by a group of Karofsky Tribe men who were drinking and laughing, a barely glade woman with smoldering eyes danced in front of them. She had wild blonde hair and pale skin, her entire complexion was demure like the Central Kingdom women. She was clearly another prize to the Karofsky tribe, a slave girl forced to please these barbaric men. Kurt tried not to look as she gyrated to the music, her fingers caressing her ample breasts, her face slack with ecstasy. Finn stepped in front of Kurt, blocking his sight from the woman, however he was faced with another two. 

They were caressing each other, fingers digging underneath layers of tattered skirts to touch their most intimate places. The first was another blonde, another slave, whose face free of concern. She bowed her spine and cried out in pleasure as the Karofsky woman moved her hand rapidly back and forth underneath her skirts. Kurt blushed and walked faster, Finn and the lady servant matching his pace.

They approached the platform where Krol David sat, staring at Kurt. He stood once they reached the edge and did not sit until Kurt was comfortable. Kurt gracefully stepped onto the raised area and walked up to the space beside the Krol. There was silks and pillows around the area, creating a makeshift throne for them, though Kurt’s throne was considerably smaller and closer to the ground than David’s. Kurt sat regally, tucking the train of the dress under his feet to hide his ankles and painted feet. He watched the edge of the platform, ignoring the writhing, moaning bodies before him.

Krol David sat down again and gestured to a line of patrons waiting to present them with gifts. Kurt recognized many as the wealthy of the village, the businessmen and politicians. The paid for their life with silks and golds and even their daughters. Kurt felt nauseous the entire time.

A crowd was gathering around the fire, around the writhing women. A bulky man with a mostly shaved head stepped up to the blonde. He took her by the shoulder and forced her to her hands and knees. He took his place behind her, pushing her skirts aside and entering her in one violent thrust. She cried out, her fingers gripping the dirt beneath her. Kurt flinched, it looked painful.

A man, pale with long blond locks and large pouty lips, stepped up behind the couple. He tore the first man away, throwing him across the ground and into the group of on-lookers. He took his place behind the woman, who appeared as if she wasn’t apart of reality at all, and thrusted into her. She cried again then writhed against the man as he took her roughly.

The man from before got to his feet and yanked the blonde away. They began to scrapple, fists flying until one managed to grasp a sword. It was the man with the shaved head. He swung the blade once as a threat and the second took off the blondes head. The crowd cheered as he raised the blonde’s still twitching head and he sliced the growing blade from behind.

Kurt nearly threw up, he even felt the bowel burn in his throat, but he’d hardly eaten all day and nothing came up. Krol David laughed and watched as the man took his place behind the blonde and thrusted into her again. He humped her like a savage dog until he was finished, the woman screaming and twitching as she climaxed.

Another brawl broke out around the two writhing woman. They were laid across the ground, rubbing themselves against each other. The blonde cried and twitched while the brunette grunted. She stuck out her rear, presenting it to a man behind her. He began to remove his pants when another man pushed him away. The first man grabbed a hook sword, slicing the man’s gut before removing his blade. The dying man kneeled to the ground, facing both Kurt and Krol David, his body slowly bleeding out.

Kurt turned to David, feeling sick again. The Krol was smiling, drinking whine from a chalice and licking his lips. Kurt chanced a glance to the area between his pants. Krol David wore the same tight pants as he had at the presentation and now, between his thick thighs, was a heavy bulge, twitching and growing under Kurt’s gaze. Vaguely, Kurt knew exactly what that was but he was too afraid to really put it to words.

“These men are violent.” Finn cursed, “And obscene.”

The Central Kingdom were prudish in their ways. Clothing covered every inch of the body, arousal in public, pleasure of the body at all, was something to be shameful of, and men like Kurt were either turned into to women or locked away. But here, women and men dressed in thin clothing and treated pleasure like it was water, like it was a fresh river and they were constantly in the desert. Watching these people celebrate another victory, celebrate this union Kurt had to the Krol, he feared the rough passion Krol David was sure to expect from Kurt.

Out of the throng of people, a man stepped up to them. He held a curved sword and he shouted nonsense words at Krol. He pointed to Kurt, to the crowd and then to himself. The crowd went silent, bodies stopped in mid coitus, all staring at this angry man.

The Krol stood and pulled his large broad sword from his belts and approached the man. Everyone seemed to understand something that Kurt did not. He watched on as the crowd made room for both the strange man and Krol David. The man began to shout, hands hitting his chest roughly. David responded, holding his sword outward, the man mimicked his movements. He shouted once more, a scream meant to intimidate and he charged towards Krol David. The large man stepped to one side, avoiding the sharp blade. He grasped onto the hair of the other man and pulled him backward. The man landed on his back with a grunt. He tried to stand but Krol David’s heavy boot pressed against his chest. 

He muttered something in his native tongue to the man then cut his braid. The man cried out as if his hair was a limb until David sliced his throat. He gurgled noisily until he stopped breathing. The crowd cheered and the area was clear of bodies. Kurt looked to Krol, hypnotized by the blood the splattered his chest and face. David wiped some of it away, only to smear the blood across his lips. 

“A death at a Karofsky wedding is a good omen.” Councilwoman Sue stepped up to the platform, barring a small box. Krol David walked passed her, taking his place beside Kurt. Councilwoman Sue bowed lowly, “A gift for the Krolowa from his father.”

She bowed low and opened the box, revealing locket of pure gold. Kurt raised his hands to take it and Councilwoman Sue placed it gently in his hands. The front was carved into a twining design of a dragon and a blooming flower. He opened the locket to reveal a small painting of his father and mother before Kurt was born. Kurt smiled and quickly wrapped the locket around his neck.

“Thank you, Councilwoman Sue.” She bowed low and moved to Finn’s side. Krol David looked at Kurt with something like a silent command. Kurt stood quickly and watched as David stepped off the platform and in the crowd again. Kurt hesitated, looking to Finn. He was red faced, part embarrassment, part the knowledge of what would be done to Kurt next.

Kurt stepped forward, gracefully descending the platform and walking through the crowds. He spotted villagers he’d know before this union, but most were that of slaves and Karofsky tribes people. They all stared at him, crowding behind him as he followed the path of the Krol. Some stepped aside, bowing to him and revealing where the Krol was walking to.

Before Kurt was a large, white horse, nearly as large of the Krol’s black steed. The horse was covered in a blue patterned blanket, one that looked like the ocean. The saddle was a gold color that would comfortably sit Kurt. He stepped up to the horse, petting its snout gently. David watched his movements carefully, large hands holding the golden reigns.

“Thank You.” Kurt whispered, unsure if he was understood by the ruler. David did not react and Kurt turned to Councilwoman Sue, “How do you say ‘thank you’ in their tongue.”

She shrugged, “That word does not exist to them.”

Kurt turned to the Krol who was slowly stepping around the horse, his pants still bulging between his thighs. He large hands reached out for Kurt and, for a moment, he was terrified that they would consummate the union here. However, David took hold of his thin hips and lifted Kurt onto the horse. His grip was strong enough to place Kurt on the horse, but he did not squeeze to hard, did not hurt Kurt at all.

Kurt eased into the horse, exhaling all the air he’d held since stepping into the village. This was the moment, this was what he feared the most. He reminded himself that he’d just have to get through it, bit his tongue and think of better times, pray that it wouldn’t hurt too much.

Krol David stepped onto his own horse and led them away from the crowd. Kurt was sure to not look anyone in the face, especially Finn. He did not want to see their pity.

***

David chose a spot along a grassy knoll that overlooked the ocean, far away from the village and the crowds. The waves crashed against the rocks and the noise of the village was a distant memory. Kurt watched the ocean, hypnotized by the pattern until Krol David forced their horses to stop. There was an array of thick blankets spread across the ground, a few pillows laid around the spread.

David dismounted first then gently took Kurt off his own horse. He lowered him to the ground and then rallied the horses over to a nearby tree. Kurt stood amongst the blankets and watched the ocean. He tried to escape his mind, avoid the thoughts of sex and violence. 

David stepped up behind Kurt, hands playing with Kurt’s hair and the edges of the robe. He moved to touch Kurt’s cheek, wiping away tears that had fallen without his notice. His fingers, calloused and rough, moved down Kurt’s face until he reached the edges of the shawl. His other hand came to the belt along Kurt’s waist, unsnapping it easily and tossing it aside. Kurt released a sob, fear clenching at his heart. David’s fingers gently removed the shawl and he whispered against Kurt’s ear, “No.”

“You speak my language?” Kurt whispered as David slowly removed the shawl. His finger brushed against Kurt’s bare shoulders, heat spreading through his body. The shawl was dropped to the ground and David stood close behind Kurt.

“No.” He muttered, pressing his swelling cock against Kurt’s ass. Kurt whimpered, not only from fear but a growing heat in his belly. David’s fingers played with the straps of Kurt’s robes, fingers brushing against his back. He brushed his lips against the back of Kurt’s neck, biting gently at the skin. Kurt shuttered, his body becoming hot, his heart beating loudly in his ears.

In this position, Kurt could feel all of David pressed against him, hot and heavy and ready to take. His own body felt warm while surrounded by David, his hands twitching uselessly at his side. David’s hands slowly removed the straps of the robes, watching them fall to the ground and expose all of Kurt. Kurt felt a sob escape him again, hoping to deter the Krol from going further. It seemed only to encourage David as his hands traced a hot pattern down Kurt’s front until they reached his hips. 

“Is that the only word you know?” Kurt bit back, ignoring the rapid swelling in his loins. David’s fingers moved across Kurt’s hips to grip his ass tightly.

“No.” David pressed his mouth to Kurt’s cheek, kissing it gently. After a teasing squeeze, he spread Kurt’s ass wide, thumbs pressing to the hole. Kurt whimpered and shivered, afraid of this moment. David’s thick fingers pressed against the hold, pressed inside gently. Kurt tried not to enjoy the pressure against him though the spark of pleasure straight up his spine was hard to ignore.

David’s fingers, his hole large hand moved up from Kurt’s hold. He traced Kurt’s spine until he reached Kurt’s neck. He pressed against Kurt, bending the smaller man in half. He couldn’t stop the tears as the fell to the blankets below. This was was the moment he feared the most. The moment he was least prepared for. So he bit his lip, kept very still and allowed David to do as he pleased.

Kurt was forced to bend in two, his legs spread so wide that he could see David’s parts dangle down. He was large between his legs and heavy with what the women called ‘virility’. Kurt blushed and turned his eyes to his own parts, flushed, red and swelled.

Even though he feared the pain, his body enjoyed it and he was all the more ashamed because of it. There was a wet pressure against his hole, blunt and larger than fingers. It pressed against him, a painful burn following David’s entry.

Kurt cried out again, shuttered against the pressure. His body gave way for David’s entry, opened up for his King. They locked into place, David moaning above him and fingers gripped Kurt tightly. 

There was a breathless, weightless moment where the two locked together. Then David began to move, pushing just a little deeper into Kurt before pulling out. His hands gripped the meaty part of Kurt’s thighs, using them for his momentum. Sparks of fire streaked across Kurt’s vision, the embers of pleasure burned low in his gut.

The pain Kurt feared was nearly gone and now all there was left was shame. Still, that did not deter his body. It clenched and rippled around David.

David continued to thrust, becoming more passionate though not more painful. His heavy grunting ignited something deep in Kurt. It smoldered low in his belly until it unleashed. Kurt’s vision turned white, his ears began to ring and his whole body tensed. David pumped his seed deep into Kurt at some while he was dazed. 

Kurt found himself lying on his front, ass wet and leaking. The Krol was somewhere near the horses, adjusting his pants. Kurt felt his face heat again and he curled into himself, wallowing in the ache of his body and the humiliation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Kurt did not like horses. There were few back at home that Kurt had ridden but only for a short time. Men rode on horses, women watched them from the sidelines, and boys like Kurt, weren’t allowed outside. The gift he’d received from Krol David, the white palomino, was thankfully tame but straddling across its wide back for hours on end with a soar ass made Kurt dislike the present. But then he could be walking beside the slaves or the commoners and have aching, blistered feet.

Kurt wasn’t sure which ordeal was worse.

Finn, riding a small, brown horse from the royal stables, rode up next to Kurt. He smiled softly and took his step brother’s hand in his, “Are you okay?”

Kurt sighed. He looked towards the ocean, quickly disappearing behind them, “Where are we going?”

Finn shrugged, “Wherever they want to go. We’re safe though, Kurt. I promise.”

Kurt remained quiet, watching the heard of the Karofsky tribe march without any direction. His servant girls passed by, giggling to each other. He wanted to be carefree like them but the ache in his spine and gut stopped him. Finn pushed Kurt forward, keeping his hand on Kurt’s wrist, “Kurt. I know our father was King and he had to do what was best for us. But Kurt, you’re not a helpless princess and your not Krol David’s sex slave. You’re a man and a prince and as soon as you know that, it’ll get better.”

Kurt nodded but felt empty inside. He’d always felt a weight in his stomach that grounded him to the earth and left him gasping for air. And now, he felt empty, not weightless, not chained but barren. He had no idea what to do with his life, what would be expected of him as a barbarian’s whore. And so he’d wait, until someone would guide him in the right direction.

***

Kurt found solace in the road. While the tribe moved or were out in the open, David could not take Kurt. They’d be too exposed and the king had to be sure his people were safe. On nights like those, Kurt would find himself alone in bed. On days like those, the king was more angry. He’d wander through the camps, throwing things and yelling at his men. 

It frightened Kurt to see David angry and made the anxiety of nights when they were at rest more difficult. Though David ran around the camps angry and full of tension, he never stuck against Kurt. Their nights together where never painful.

David would come bursting into their shared tents and throw his clothes and weapons around. Just like their first time, he take Kurt by the hips and press himself inside. He’d be slow and full of passion. Kurt would burn from the inside out and gasp a release. David would follow quickly, releasing into him. The bliss that release would bring him would be swallowed by the shame of their act. 

He felt guilt for finding pleasure in such a horrible act, to be treated like such a bitch. His shame was worse when David would leave him where he was, leaking with David’s cum and knees red from friction. He wouldn’t look at Kurt, only find his place among the blankets and furs. Kurt would wait until he could hear the snoring and find a place to sleep. 

On nights like those, Kurt had his shame to keep him company and Finn’s gentle hugs in the morning.

***

Like clockwork, the Karofsky tribe would be on the open road for a week, moving on horseback, sleeping on horseback, and sometimes finding a bit of tall grass to rest in. Kurt followed the tribe on horse back until they settled in a glade, eight days after the last resting place. Tents were set up around the trees and items were hung from the canopy of branches. The servants, two Karofsky women and a pale skinned boy, helped him from his horse and steadied him on his feet. David watched as Kurt nearly fell to the ground on unsteady legs before leaping from his own. He began to bark orders as the camp was set up. He made his way into a single tent, Finn and several men of the Karofsky tribe followed him.

Apart of Kurt was proud that his step brother seemed to find a place in the Karofsky tribe, a respectful place beside a king. While Kurt, just as before, had no where to go and forced into a position a woman’s position to please stronger men. He felt sick with grief but had no time to think.

A gentle, calloused hand gripped his tightly and when he looked up, the pale, dark haired servant was smiling at him, “My Krolowa, you should eat more. You’re very weak.”

Kurt smiled softly at the servant boy and allowed him and the other two women to carry him to a private tent. Before they entered, he caught sight of David watching them. His expression was blank as usual but his body looked tense as if he was displeased. For a moment, Kurt paused and rolled his shoulders at him. Instinctually he raised his chin and straightened his spine, fearlessly glaring at the leader. David grinned and entered his tent again.

“It’s time for a bath,” The tanned woman whispered, taking Kurt’s hand again and pulling him into the tent. Once they entered behind the flap, the two women giggled, “That’s was very brave, My Krolowa.”

“Stop calling me that.” Kurt snuffed, “I am Kurt.”

“It means ‘Queen’,” The man smiled as he eased Kurt into a chair and slowly began to remove his dressings, “You should be pleased that we see you as our Queen.”

The girls carried a large pan of water and set it by Kurt’s feet. The woman with sultry eyes and full lips sat to his right. Kurt recognized her as the woman at the ceremony that had been caught up in battle. He stared at her, feeling sick, “I am nothing more than a whore.”

The three laughed and took their places around Kurt, clothes in hand as they washed the dirt and grim from him. The dark haired woman laughed, her companion with lighter skin giggled and began to clean his feet. She whispered lightly, “A whore is only a woman who doesn’t enjoy sex.”

The dark haired woman laughed louder, “Or has it too much.”

“Well that would be all of us.” Her companion giggled.

Kurt blushed and turned away from them. He watched the man clean his hands gently, spreading oils across the cracks and pumps. The sultry brunette poured milk into the bath and dipped her cloth in it. She took the wet piece and rubbed it up Kurt’s leg, all the way to his most private parts. Kurt blushed and tried to move away from her. She tutted him lightly, “A whore is also unclean down here.”

“I’m...” Kurt wanted to respond but could not find the words. He was not a boy to go speaking of such vulgar things to anyone. He tried to relax against her ministration and turned to the man, “Should you be in here? The Krol would not like another man looking at his property.”

The boy smiled and before he could respond the other brunette grinned, “Poor Blaine would not touch the Krol’s property.”

He sniffed at her indignantly, “I might because property is shared here.”

Kurt stiffened against the words and turned to glare at the slave, Blaine, “Leave us.”

The two women giggled to themselves, the woman with the thick lips grinned, “I believe our Krolowa is offended.”

They were left alone and Kurt glared at Blaine. He merely smiled and continued to bathe Kurt, “I mean no offense, My Krolowa. But a woman who is property may lose her husband’s interests to women who are not.”

Kurt pulled away from Blaine, feeling the heat of rage burn in his heart. He was always taught restraint and grace but he was not at home anymore. He had no place anymore and no reason to hold himself back, “I am not a woman and I am not property.”

Blaine stood with narrowed eyes, “Than my Krolowa should not act like such.”

Kurt glared at him before he eased into his chair. Blaine turned to a pile of silks and wrapped them around Kurt’s frail body. He took more silks and slowly wrapped them around Kurt’s hands and wrists. There was a tingle of a sensation against his palms and Kurt realized they had been medicated. He sighed, “I do no know how to act like a Krolowa.”

Blaine smiled, “It starts with a raised head and a happy Krol.”

Kurt turned to Blaine, “I must make David happy?”

“That is what a Krolowa is, someone who makes the Krol happy. If the Krol is happy, the tribe is happy.” He finished wrapping Kurt’s right hand and moved to his left, “We all prosper under a...happy leader and men like the Krol are happy when they’re satisfied.”

They were quiet for some time when Kurt turned to Blaine, “What was you’re occupation before you were with the tribe?”

Blaine grinned like it was a best kept secret. He leaned forward and placed his soft lips against Kurt’s ear. He whispered lowly, “I was a man’s whore.” Kurt blushed deeply and pulled away from Blaine to stare at this face. Blaine smiled shamelessly, “My father sold me to the cock houses when I was ten.”

“Ten?”

Blaine laughed, “I did not service men right away, My Krolowa. First one must learn how to please men before one sleeps with them.” He began to brush Kurt’s hair, fluffing it lightly, “Santana and Rachel were right. A whore is someone who allows themselves to be property, to be owned and used. You are not a whore, Krolowa and neither was I.”

Kurt smiled, “Will you teach me? Teach me to make the Krol happy, to be the Krolowa.”

Blaine laughed, “I can teach you to make the Krol happy but you need to find how you can be Krolowa. We support you, we will put our trust in you. But you should give us a reason to fight for you.”

Kurt laughed, “Why were you not the Krolowa? You seem more qualified than me.”

Blaine took Kurt’s hand lightly and guided him to a pile of robes, “I am not the Krol’s type.”

Blaine gently laid Kurt on the bed and positioned above Kurt. He spread himself across Kurt’s hips, his rear pressing into Kurt’s dick. Kurt bit his lip and turned from Blaine, afraid of the intimate position they were in. Blaine’s fingers gently took Kurt’s chin and moved them to look at Blaine, “You look him in the eye, Krolowa. Power, the true power that we hold is in the eyes.”

Kurt followed Blaine’s eyes, found them dark and full of passion. Kurt fell himself grow hot and he shifted his hips to hide his growing desire. Blaine laughed when Kurt coughed, “I see what you mean.”

Blaine laughed, “And don’t be ashamed. Sex is pleasure and you need to enjoy it.”

Kurt blushed, “I don’t think this is the Karofsky way.”

Blaine snorted and took hold of Kurt’s hands. He guided them to Blaine’s hips and gripped them tightly, “A Karofsky warrior humps a slave like a dog. Do not let him treat you like that.”

Kurt sighed, felt the bones of Blaine’s thin hips. This position was enticing, with Blaine dominating him. Kurt shifted a little, feeling Blaine rub against him. He rubbed his thumbs against Blaine’s hips and gently pushed lower. He gripped the weight of Blaine’s cock, finding it flaccid. Kurt tried not to cry, “I can’t even turn a slave on.”

Blaine sighed, “You afraid, Krolowa. You need to look like you desire him. That nothing else matters except hip and that you won’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”

Kurt nodded, bucked his hips and flipped Blaine over. He loomed over the slave, making eyes contact with him. He rubbed his ass against Blaine’s crotch, hoping for a reaction from the man. He got nothing and though he felt put-out he remained confident. Blaine laughed, “Very good, Krolowa. You’ll be a seducer yet. Just remember, you own him and your own pleasure. You take it for yourself and he’s lucky enough to have it too.”

Kurt tried to make a sexy face but Blaine began to laugh out loud. Kurt pouted and fell back against Blaine’s hips. Blaine took Kurt’s hand gently, curled his thin fingers around Kurt’s hand, “We are not always perceived as men. Sometimes we are treated as lower than a woman slave. But we are men and you are royalty.” He took Kurt’s chin with his free hand, “Act like a man, Kurt.”

“I don’t think David will like this.” Kurt frowned, “Even you don’t like it.”

Blaine smiled, “I can not like anything. Disease has taken that away from me. But don’t mistake me, My Krolowa. If I could rise and please you, I’d do so before Krol realized it.”

Kurt blushed, “I can not do this.”

Blaine grinned, “I said I was not the Krol’s type because you are. You are beautiful and soft but still a man, Krolowa. And you will show him how powerful you are.”

***

Kurt could honestly admit that he was terrified. He lit incense to calm his nerves and waited for Krol David to return to their private tent. He breathed in and out slowly and concentrated on the low light of the candles in the tent. When he heard footsteps coming closer he quickly stood and faced the bed, slowly loosening his robes.

David entered and watched as Kurt slowly dropped the robe to the ground. He rumbled low in his throat as Kurt’s pale back was revealed. The king took off his leather pants and belts, allowing them to fall to the floor. He stepped up behind Kurt and took hold of his neck.

Kurt breathed deeply and tried to relax against his grip. He pushed Kurt forward, forcing him to his hands and knees on the bed. This was the moment. Kurt inhaled deeply and twisted against David’s grasp, “No.”

David growled and forced Kurt forward again. He placed his hands on Kurt’s hips, thumbs rubbing against his ass. He felt the familiar heat burn low in his gut and it gave him the strength to resist again. He bumped his hip against David’s which threw the man off balance a little. Kurt took the opportunity to turn and face the man. 

He growled low and took hold of Kurt’s hand. He gripped it tight and squeezed. Kurt winced but found David’s eyes and held them. He relaxed himself and looked David in the eye. He whispered the words he’d memorized in David’s tongue, “I want to look in your eyes.”

David paused in his movements and loosened his grip on Kurt’s wrist. Kurt placed his hand on David’s face. He kept his eyes on David’s, watching as they slowly darkened into lust. Kurt smiled and moved David to lie on his back. He straddled David’s legs and pressed his rear against David’s growing erection. David growled and pressed his hands against Kurt’s thighs, moving the smaller man against his cock. Kurt took hold of his hands and stopped his movements all together.

David sat up, enveloping Kurt in his large arms. Kurt’s own arms gripped his shoulders for balance. They were close, Kurt could smell the wine on David’s breath as he breathed across his face. He watched David’s eyes dilate. He smiled lightly and pressed forward, taking David’s lips. The Krol rumbled happily against David and pressed his dick against Kurt’s ass. Kurt felt the burning pleasure deep within him, the power he felt as he controlled their sex made him hot.

He pulled away from David and reached behind him, taking David in his hand and guiding it to his hole. David moaned as the head of his dick pressed into Kurt’s hole. Kurt whimpered as he opened to David’s dick. He squeezed his thighs together, stopping the king from moving. David frowned at him but allowed Kurt to keep his pace.

He rocked and pressed against David, moaning at the pleasurable burn as he seated himself on David’s dick. He felt impaled, full and the pleasure made his toes curl and his breath hitch. The first time had not felt like this, like he was on the edge of something magical. He took hold of David’s hands, lacing their fingers together and he squeezed around the cock.  
 David groaned and thrusted his hips which struck against something deep in Kurt. Pleasure sparked up his spine, blinding him in a hot, white light for one amazing minute. He exhaled when it was over and smiled down at David. The king returned the grin and gripped Kurt’s hands tighter. He returned the smile and began to bounce on David’s cock. The king whimpered and thrashed beneath him, trying to thrust into Kurt. He kept a tight grip on the king’s thighs and rotated his hips to feel the spark of pleasure again.

He felt the waves cresting deep within him as he bounced towards the end. David whimpered and cried beneath him, his face tensing as he felt his own pleasure burning in him. Kurt squeezed tighter and pressed David deep within him, crying when the cock pressed against that point in him. He felt like he was falling over the edges of ecstasy, his dick spurting waves of cum over David’s chest. He squeezed as tight as he could around David’s cock as the king released in him.

He was anchored back to reality by the grip of David’s hands gripping his. The king moved them to the mess on his stomach. Kurt smiled, “My king is not satisfied.”

David eyed the mess and dipped their fingers in it. Kurt spread it across David’s chest, feeling as if he was marking David, owning him. It made Kurt’s cock twitch with the urge to rise again. He moved his fingers, dripping with his cum, to his own lips, licking them enticingly. David’s cock twitched, still buried inside him as he watched Kurt clean his fingers. 

Kurt bent forward, making sure to keep David inside him. He enveloped David in a passionate kiss and felt his heart soar when the king returned it. The weight and guilt he felt after sex was lifted by David’s pleasant rumbles. David turned until they were both on their sides, Kurt’s legs instinctively wrapped around David’s hips. The king placed his own hands against Kurt’s spine, trailing down until he could finger at Kurt’s hole.

He muttered something which vibrated against Kurt’s chest. He wasn’t sure what the words were but David’s large hands stroked his skin and relaxed him. Kurt pressed his arms against David’s neck, kissing him once again. For the first time since his mother read him bedtime stores, Kurt felt whole and happy.

***

Marching through the bamboo fields was peaceful. Kurt sighed happily as he rode his horse beside Finn at the head of the group. David was just a bit ahead of them, glancing back at Kurt every so often. Kurt blushed and turned away from him, throwing a coy smile at David.

“You are happy, Kurt?” Finn smiled.

Kurt shrugged, “Is it obvious?”

“My Krolowa is in love.” Blaine smiled from beside Kurt’s horse. He held the reign loosely in his hand. He gestured to David, “My Krol is as well.”

Finn smiled, “Good.”

Kurt relaxed. His brother did not appear ashamed of Kurt. He seemed happy that Kurt was no longer sad. He imagined how life would be now, a queen with his brother at his side, with his king there to protect him. Kurt flushed, “I am a man.”

Finn laughed, “Yes.”

“I should learn to fight.”

Finn heaved a great sigh and nodded to Kurt, “I waited for you to say that.”

Kurt raised his head and watched the path ahead. He caught sight of an open area of bamboo. He looked to David again with a mischievous smile. He turned to Blaine, “Tell them to stop.”

Blaine laughed, “Zatrzymac, My Krolowa.”

Kurt grinned and straightened his spine, “Zatrzymac.”

The group stopped including David who turned to Kurt with a proud smile. Kurt stepped off the horse and walked into the wall of bamboo. He heard David shout something as Kurt stepped deeper and deeper into the forest of bamboo. He heard David’s boots against the soft ground, stepping close to him quickly.

Kurt was wrapped up in David’s arm, David’s large hands finding Kurt’s cock. Kurt was erect as soon as David’s finger gripped his own. He dropped Kurt to the ground and forced his legs open. Kurt twisted in David’s hands, holding his face in his own hands. He fell to the ground, pulling David with him until they were aligned together and Kurt could kiss David.

Kurt quickly pushed aside his robes, freeing his cock and ass from his leggings. David lowered his own pants to free his dick, throbbing and leaking. Kurt grinned as he spotted it and spread his legs wider. Kurt held onto David tightly as David thrusted inside. The burn was pleasurable now and Kurt cried out in pleasure. He gripped David tightly and moved his hips to meet David’s wild thrusts.

“David,” Kurt moaned. His lips found David’s sweaty neck and bit it lightly. David groaned, his hips stuttering as the pleasure messed with his rhythm. Kurt sighed against the skin, feeling his need grow more with David’s deep thrusts, “David, please.”

David found Kurt’s lips and attacked them, his thrusts pressing roughly against the deepest part of Kurt. Kurt cried out, trying to find the words burning in his heart. He vision began to blur, narrowing down to David’s frantic thrusts. David muttered something against Kurt’s pale neck, a soft, gently murmur.

“What?” Kurt gasped, gripping David tighter.

“Moja ukochana,” David muttered against his skin, one hand coming to Kurt’s cheek. He stroked it lightly, “Moja Perelko.”

Kurt was not sure what the words meant but something deep in him must of recognized the town. He felt the burning low in his gut, the tension increasing as he reached his peak. He tried to focus, “David.”

“My love,” David huffed, his thrusts speeding up, pummeling into Kurt and hitting that place every time. Kurt cried out as David translated, “My pearl.”

Kurt screamed as he reached his peak, spewing his seed between them. Kurt whimpered as David continued to thrust into him. Kurt watched his face, watched his expression tighten as he came closer and closer to his own completion. Kurt found his eyes, gently ran his fingers over David’s sun kissed skin, “Moja ukochana.”

David’s thrusts stuttered then. He gripped Kurt tight and released into the smaller boy. Kurt held him through his orgasm and waited until David had come down from his high to kiss him again. Kurt held him tightly and listened to his people set up their camps. He spread his fingers across David’s skin and smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to take so long. I have a Glee Mini Bang, A Teen Wolf Big Bang and an MPREG Big Bang that I'm right in the middle of. I finally got to sit down to write this and its done.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed :)


End file.
